


this is no heartbreak

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: nypd au [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A weird au, Bonding, Co-workers, F/M, Friendship, He's still Spider-Man because I'm crazy, I'm an expert at nothing, Kissing, MJ is a detective, No one needed, Peter is a forensic doc, Peter is a precious chaotic dork, Peter uses glasses here just because I want™️, Romance, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, You've watched TV shows right?, he is also a smartass sometimes, no one asked, she's badass, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Not really knowing what to do with his own hands, Peter placed them inside the front pockets of his jeans. He looked down, and then at her, tilting his head. “Coffee?” He bashfully invited.Yes.“Screw you, Parker.” MJ answered, almost without any hesitation.The one where MJ is a detective, and Peter is a forensic doc.





	this is no heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> You should read the first part, here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848865

Michelle was drinking her coffee, alone. She would love to have that time to herself, to be calm, before getting back to her agitated and exhausting work, but her head wouldn’t leave her alone.

For a moment there, MJ would have preferred Peter’s loud presence with her than her own nosy thoughts, but then she remembered why her mind was such a mess, and the reason was him, Peter.

It seemed that even if she was having coffee all by herself, he still wouldn’t leave her, as if he was a ghost.

Michelle didn’t want to think about him, not in the way she was. She would have loved to have Flash with her, at least he would probably be annoying enough to get her mind out of that stupid four-eyed doctor.

Turns out, Flash was busy, and so her mind was busy too, busy with thoughts of Peter. And usually, MJ wouldn’t mind that, a couple of days ago she was just about to admit to herself that she liked thinking about him, but that was before he disappeared on her.

Worst of all, he disappeared after kissing her. 

Well, it all felt a little more intense than just kissing though. 

And it’s been two days since that night, since the _lasagna night,_ as she liked to call it in her head. 

Now, being accompanied only by the caffeine and the decoration of her, _their,_ favorite coffeehouse, Michelle couldn’t contain herself from thinking about how she ruined one of the best things she had with someone in her young life.

MJ could’ve, _should’ve,_ held herself. _Was it because she hadn’t been with someone for some time? Was it the night-setting?_ If she had stopped after the kiss she gave him on the right cheek, if she hadn’t moved to kiss his left cheek, maybe then, she could’ve avoided a disaster. 

Peter could’ve done his part too, he should’ve just rejected her right from the beginning, but instead he accepted her kisses, only to leave her hanging. Michelle wished he had noticed he didn’t want her sooner, instead of making her carry the curse that was knowing the taste of his lips, and not being able to do something about it.

All the glances, all the sweet thoughts she had about him since the very day they started to become friends were so clear now, _she really liked him,_ too bad the reality was also clear, and it crushed her.

And still, MJ couldn’t stop thinking about that night, reminiscing every second of it, even if it didn’t end the best way. 

Michelle couldn’t forget the way Peter’s hand brought them so close with that first kiss. She couldn’t forget the way his voice sounded when he realized _it’s really late._ It was different from usual, it was good.

He seemed to want to make a stop by her couch, but she decided it was better to head to the bedroom, and so, still kissing, she managed to guide him there, and he got the message. 

MJ was just beginning to get a good grasp of her feelings about Peter, and she hadn't a lot of time in her hands to imagine how he would be, _how he would kiss._ But something inside of her was screaming what it wouldn’t be _like that._

Michelle guessed her subconscious expected Peter to be beyond sweet, beyond shy, beyond awkward, and for a brief moment, he was just like that. That was, until he stopped them for a second in their travel from living room to bedroom, and seeming bothered by the object, he disposed of his pair of glasses on the couch.

Then, something felt different. Peter seemed a bit more comfortable, and their kiss that finally dragged them inside her bedroom felt just a little bit more precise than it was just a few seconds ago.

Being too involved in the whole act, MJ couldn’t really explain it, but the moment they finally arrived inside her bedroom, and she was not so softly thrown on her bed, finding herself under one Peter Parker, she finally realized it.

Michelle expected one day to be on top of Peter, it was an assumption that just went without saying, and now she realized she was wrong. She didn’t hate it, and her body didn’t have a problem with eagerly reacting to every rough touch of his hands and lips on her skin, and even if her mind wasn’t all caught up as her body, she liked it, _she really liked it._

It took them a brief pause of pure breathless staring, and MJ noticed a new fire in the brown of his eyes, now a shade darker than usual. She wanted to find out more about it, how it was different from the sweet and innocent glances he always threw her way during every interaction they had.

Michelle wondered how she could get to see his cheeks turn red, just the way it always does when he feels embarrassed around her, she wondered what it takes for this Peter pressing his body against hers to feel flustered. 

When both of them felt like they could breath again, as Peter’s hand found its way to her hips, and in the sure way he held her, MJ knew she was going to find out about everything she’s been wondering, about the pieces of him she’s been missing.

Or so she thought, instead, an obnoxious sound that was going to haunt her for the rest of her life interrupted their unexpected synchrony. 

They tried to ignore it for a few seconds, but it was impossible, because Peter’s damn ringtone was a freaking loud yodeling. 

Kneeling on the bed, to get his phone from his pocket, and therefore freeing some space for Michelle’s body, she took her time to take a look at him, and it hit her how new and unusual this was, dangerous even. 

Peter’s hair was a mess, and so was his clothes, his pants hanging a little lower on his hips due to the little action they got. He was disheveled, and that was because of her, because of her hands. She tried to remember the usual Peter she always finds at work, it was different, but still the very same. 

Michelle wondered if he was seeing her in a different light too, different from when they’re at work, but she didn’t get to think too much about it, because Peter didn’t pick up the call, and it only took a glance to his phone’s screen for his demeanor to change immediately.

Suddenly he was getting up from the bed, and he was back to being awkward Peter Parker, she didn’t like it, something was obviously wrong, she could sense it. MJ hoped it wasn’t bad news, she hoped it wasn’t him finally having a second to really think about what they were doing and regretting it.

“I, I have to go.” He announced.

“Is, is there something wrong?” Her voiced sounded weak, covered by insecurity, and she hated it.

His mind seemed to go completely blank for a moment as he uncomfortably looked at her, searching for an answer. “Y-yeah, I mean, n-no. It’s, it’s just something with May.”

Peter was lying, she could tell. 

She didn’t want to know why he felt like he needed to lie, but her mind had already figured it out by itself that it was something about her, and how she had ruined everything. 

“Of course.” Once again, Michelle replied weakly. “You should go.”

Peter took another quick look at his phone, and then at her. “Sorry.”

He didn’t even let her take him to the door, Michelle bitterly thought as she took the last sip of her coffee, and started to get ready to get back at work. 

And not even at work she would find him, and not even Ned could tell her where the hell he was. 

Concluding that she had definitely scared the hell out of Peter, MJ decided it was better to spend her time catching bad guys than waste it thinking about a guy that didn’t want nothing to do with her.

The day went by, and she thought about how unfortunate she was, being one of the only cops who hadn’t direct contact with Spider-Man. He hadn’t even showed up in the news in the last couple of days, and she felt like everything was about to bore her out of her mind. _Not one good distraction._

It was unfortunate that even some perps seemed to notice her bad mood. One even was bold enough to offer himself to heal her heartbreak. Michelle thought about kicking the guy in the balls, but she decided it wasn’t the best for her career. 

_This is no heartbreak,_ she angrily thought. If it was something, it was just a silly crush, definitely not something worth breaking a heart. 

MJ wanted to keep this train of thought, but when her day finally came to an end, and she went to get her car, she found Peter awkwardly standing there, waiting for her.

_And damn,_ days had passed, and it took just one look, for her to realize it wasn’t just a stupid crush. 

Not really knowing what to do with his own hands, Peter placed them inside the front pockets of his jeans. He looked down, and then at her, tilting his head. “Coffee?” He bashfully invited.

Yes. “Screw you, Parker.” MJ answered, almost without any hesitation.

 

Michelle remembers very clearly refusing his invitation for a coffee, so she didn’t know how she ended up there, at the coffeehouse, him drinking a cup of coffee, and her water.

Actually she knew how she got there, and why. _She missed him._ And even after ghosting her for days, even if MJ was sure she was going to hear some kind of rejection, she needed to hear it. 

“I’m really sorry about how I left that day.” Peter finally declared. 

“Yeah.” She agreed. “It was pretty shitty.”

He gulped. “Uh, May needed me, uh, because a relative of hers was really sick.” He worked on his excuse. “Still, I shouldn’t have acted that way. Sorry.”

“You already apologized.” Michelle replied, almost getting bored. She didn’t even bother to ask him why he couldn’t even send her a simple text since she would probably hear another boring excuse.

Sometimes, Peter felt like something of mystery to her, it was not always that she could read him, and many things about him left her _wondering._ Still, now, the way he dodged the truth was almost palpable. 

Peter looked down, _he was doing it a lot,_ and cleared his throat, in an attempt to gather some confidence. “Everything is okay now. And I asked, uh, I asked May to get back as soon as I could.” 

_More liked asked Mr. Stark to get back._ Not that he could tell her that, as if it would make any sense.

For MJ, it felt like a waste to chase after whatever he was hiding, and silence dominated their exchange. He couldn’t stop fidgeting, and him acting like that felt so familiar, that she could almost forget the dark of his eyes as he stared down at her on her bed, _almost._

Peter opened his mouth, and Michelle was sure he was about to embarrass himself. “I just, you know, I couldn’t get to my phone, and it didn’t feel right to just leave _my girlfriend_ like that.” He looked sweetly at her. “I know you already told me to stop apologizing, but I’m really sorry about that night.”

His words felt like a lightning hitting her. Michelle started coughing, choking on air, it wasn’t pretty. “G-girlfriend?”

Peter blinked, a little taken back by her reaction. “Yeah.” 

Recovering from her cough attack, she managed to question, “Y-you think I’m your g-girlfriend?”

His eyes widened comically, and she could almost see an image of flashes traveling through his brains as he came to a realization. 

“You’re not?” Peter asked, confusion and embarrassment clear on his face now. “B-but w-we kissed!”

MJ couldn’t hold it anymore, and started to laugh. Peter’s hands went to cover his red-like-tomato face, probably blurring his glasses with his skin. _Adorable._

“I, I, I just assumed-” He tried.

“Hey, you.” She called softly, and he moved a finger to let one eye see her. 

Michelle fondly rolled her eyes, and got up from her chair. She got his hands out of the way, and with him still sitting on his chair, MJ reached his lips and kissed him.

“So you’re my boyfriend now?” 

“We did kiss.” Peter answered, finding just a little bit of confidence.

“Yes, we did.” Gently holding his face, Michelle kissed him again. 

Maybe she should start an investigation on this guy, but she would think about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Because Peter is the type to take a girl to homecoming, ditch her, and still call her _my girlfriend._
> 
> Yes, I love interrupting lovers. (If you read some of my other work, you must already know that, lol)
> 
> It's really important to me if you leave a comment, it's what really motivates me to write more. So, let me know what you think!
> 
> (Yell at me on twitter @lurKINGaroundd and tumblr: @lurkingg-around)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
